


In the darkness.

by Rogue1987



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Asexual Character, Babies, Best Friends, Brotherly Bonding, Complicated Relationships, Cute Kids, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Orphans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: Billy Bones is a renowned tattoo artist who works at a parlour called Nassau, run by Jack Rackham and his associates Anne Bonny and Max.One night after he comes home he finds an unexpected visitor at his doorstep. His long lost brother, James, who has been on a secret tour in Afghanistan for years. He isn't travelling alone either.Their presence changes everything.
Relationships: Anne Bonny/"Calico" Jack Rackham, Anne Bonny/Max, Billy Bones & John Silver, Captain Flint | James McGraw/Charles Vane, Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	In the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my third attempt at this story. Wow. So if this looks familiar to you, it is. I already posted it twice on this website but always deleted it because I had no clear plan for it and no clue how to pursue. 
> 
> But now that I do, I wanted to give it one last try.  
> Some notes: Silver is not a cripple in my story. Thomas and Miranda will not make an appearance and neither will Madi.  
> I might include Blackbeard at a certain point, not sure yet. Jack and Anne are a couple but Max and Anne are fooling around too.  
> I'm doing the best that I can on my English and channelling the characters, which is hard because I'm not a native English speaker and American is much easier for me to write. I'm having difficulty deciphering the dialogues on Black Sails because it's an advanced level of English that I don't possess. So I'm not going to try to do that.  
> This is just in my own words. Some things may be out of character. 
> 
> I wanted Billy and James to be brothers because I always liked their dynamics and I think that it fits, considering they never saw eye to eye.  
> And I wanted a bit of justice for Billy's storyline, I didn't like what they did to him in season 4. This is good Billy we have in this story. The one I adored. 
> 
> Also, I love Flint/Vane so that's why I went with them. Hope you like it.

_London._

Billy Bones was just about finished sanitizing his equipment and turning off his light when the familiar sharp, sultry voice disrupted his thinking.  
''So how did it go with your virgin? She a screamer?'' Anne Bonny poked her head around the tarpaulin and smirked. Billy chuckled. ''Nah it's generally the men who scream more, they're much bigger whiners as you bloody well know,''

''Obviously,'' Anne retorted dryly, shooting him a crooked wink. She wore her pirate outfit today with matching brown hat since it was casual Friday and she and Jack were just completely crazy over the whole pirate scene.  
They had even named their tattoo parlour Nassau and all throughout the shop the pirate theme was richly displayed. A fake stuffed parrot tethered against the ceiling, numerous old paintings of pirate ships on the jungle-like walls and fake treasure chests peeking in the corner with copper doubloons sticking out of them.  
Nassau, what an utterly ridiculous name, Billy had always mocked it a bit. Although frankly, Billy had been relieved they hadn't called it Treasure Island.

He had been working for them for years now and was still thoroughly enjoying his job. Enriching people's bodies with his own personalized artwork that he had created with his own imagination was something truly special to him. Every tattoo he placed had a story, a memory, a heart.  
For he was not one of those artists who would place a tattoo on someone who came in epically drunk, asking for the name of an old lover. He would refuse those customers and kick them out. He had a strict moral code and wouldn't just tattoo anyone who waltzed through the door with a bag of money.

Jack always turned to the books on Friday afternoon while he and Anne did tattoos alongside Anne's best friend, Max. Jack wasn't much of an artist himself, he placed some simple trace tattoos but couldn't design a lot himself, he had Anne for that.  
She was a bit grumpy, silent and weird but she could only be described as a true artist.

Jack and Anne had inherited a lot of money from some rich uncle and bought the tiny shop together, asking Billy, who was a lifelong friend, to work for them. Billy had always wanted to achieve something with his art but had never been able to find an outlet to set his ideas free, so he ended up working as a server in a restaurant.  
When Jack offered him his job after seeing his paintings, he could kiss him, although Anne was probably glad he hadn't.  
He hated working in the restaurant, the customers treated him like utter garbage, the managers were horrid and the tips and wagers were lousy. He felt liberated when he was able to step away from that place.

When he was finished, cleaning his equipment and stowing his machinery back in his drawers, Anne came back. ''Wanna go for a beer with me and Max?''  
Billy mused on it for a moment, but eventually shook his head, knowing that Anne may be small but could drink like a trucker and that he probably wouldn't be able to leave the pub before midnight. ''Not today, I'm exhausted,''

''Oh come on, _Cher_ , we always have so much fun with you,'' Max begged, poking her head out to pout at him. She was wearing her favourite blue dress with a matching corset again today, resembling a pirate wench. Max was their bonafide black and grey specialist, known for her fine linework and infamous delicate and steady hands. Women often left the parlour with concoctions of her elegant artwork. Anne was a renowned traditional and Japanese artist, known for her massive colourful pieces. Billy was the most all-rounded out of the three of them, he didn't have one particular speciality, he just gave his clients what they wanted.

Billy was always the only one who never dressed up for casual Friday, much to everyone's dismay. ''Sorry girls, I'm absolutely _knackered_. I have to get some sleep. It's been a long week,''

''Hmm what a shame, oh I nearly forgot, how did it go with your virgin?'' Max inquired curiously. Her hand rested on Anne's for just a moment too long to be casual, as always.  
''Fine, she sat there like a rock and loved her rose tattoo. It was a great start for her. She said she was going to come back soon for her second tattoo,''

''I'm sure, you have very soft, delicate hands for a man of your stature,'' Max contemplated.

''Thank you,'' Billy mumbled awkwardly. He was a giant and had massive Gorilla-like hands, not very well suited for delicate handiwork and yet somehow he made it work. People were always complimenting him on his gentle touch.

''Well have a nice night ladies, don't drink too much or do anything I wouldn't do,'' Billy joked and he hugged both of them briefly before stepping out into the murky October air. It was cold and rainy-again-and auburn coloured leaves were flying around in a melee, some landing smack in the middle of his face.  
He took the tube home and unlocked the door to his apartment, already semi drenched with rain. Of course, he had left his umbrella at the shop, as usual. His mind could be immensely scattered at times.  
As he moved up the stairs to his flat and opened the door, he called out for his roommate and best friend. ''John, I'm home!''

No answer. Odd. When he brushed off his jacket, dried his hair and stepped into the confined kitchenette he did see someone sitting at his table though. Someone he hadn't seen in years. He nearly jumped in shock. ''Hello, _Bonesy_ ,''

''Oh Jesus Christ,'' was really all Billy could say. There was only one person in the world who called him that. _Bonesy_. It was an old childhood nickname. His elder brother James sat at his kitchen table nursing a cup of tea as if he was there every day and hadn't just disappeared from his life for the past five years.  
Last Billy had seen him was when James came to say goodbye on the day he left for his second tour to Afghanistan. He was a Lieutenant in the army and was departing with his good friend and superior Captain Charles Vane.  
And now here he was. After five years of complete radio silence. Billy wasn't sure what to say, what could he say? How had James even managed to sneak himself into his house? What was he doing here? What did he want?

Countless large and minor questions engulfed Billy and yet all he could do was stare in amazement at his brother. Who sat there, looking pristine, yet serious as always, in his trusty khaki uniform, not an auburn hair misplaced. His green eyes were crystal clear and keen as ever. In hindsight, Billy really should have really gone out for that drink with the girls.

''What the fuck are you doing here? How did you even get in here?'' Billy eventually managed to inquire, hearing the resentment coursing through his tone.  
''I'm pleased to you see too, Bonesy,''

''Do not use that name,''  
''Why not? It's my older brother prerogative isn't it?'' James asked coyly. Billy heard the sheer hopefulness in his voice but stubbornly chose to ignore it.

Billy raised a hand and felt his deep-seethed anger bubbling over, along with years and years of neglect that eroded over him like waves crashing on the shore. ''Not anymore, you forfeited that right when you couldn't even be bothered to send me one fucking card? Or a phone call? It's been five fucking years in case you've forgotten! I didn't even know whether you were dead or alive and then you suddenly waltz in here completely out of the blue and you expect me to be pleased to see you? I'm fuming!''

''If I had died, you would have been informed,''  
''That is beyond the point! I'm your flesh and blood brother, how could you have ignored me all those years?''

''Our mission was highly dependent on absolute secrecy Bonesy, I had to sign a gigantic nondisclosure contract that forbade me from reaching out to you or anyone else for that matter. It was politics, classified.  
Breaking that contract would result in being tried for high treason against the crown,'' James explained, a strange form of desperation in his voice. Need. He _needed_ Billy to forgive him, to believe him. To tell him that it was all right and to just accept him back into his life as if nothing had ever happened.

Unfortunately for James, that would not be an option. Billy had a long memory and they had always had a complex, argumentative relationship. ''You could have told me this before you left, given me some sort of notion about all of this, but you deliberately chose not to,''

James rose to his feet and placed a hand onto Billy's tense shoulder. ''I wanted to protect you,''

Billy flew up from his seat, seething with rage and shoved him back against a wall, pinning him down hard. ''Oh fuck you, that's just a copout and you know it! When mother and father died, you were all I had left.  
I've looked up to you my entire life, we lived together for years, took care of each other despite everything and then you just walk out on me without an explanation. You cannot simply return to my life like this and honestly think that nothing has changed over the course of five years of silence. You left me!!!''

James could have easily overpowered him, despite the fact that Billy had more upper arm strength and was a lot taller than him, considering James' special forces training, but he chose not to. He stood there like a statue as Billy unleashed five years of resentment onto his brother. Five years of total abandonment, solitude. If he would punch James now, he would get in a few hits for free, James would never knock him back.  
But for some odd, inexplicable reason, right now, Billy did not want to mangle up his brother.  
He did not want anything from him, all he wanted James to do was leave his house and to forget about ever seeing him again. He wanted quiet and rest for his overwhelmed mind. He needed to think. And to speak to John about all this, John always had all the answers, even to what most people perceived where impossible conundrums. John always found a way out of the mist, as if he had inherited an invisible compass to lead him on.  
His fingers delved hard into James' shoulders but his brother never once flinched.

''I'm sorry Bonesy, I truly am. You have no idea how many regrets I have,''  
''I don't care, and I told you not to call me that,''

''Yes, you do care,''  
''No, I don't, I want you out of my house, right now,''

''I never meant for any of-''

Billy gritted through his teeth and cut his brother off harshly. ''I do not care for what you had _meant_ to do, I care for what you did. And the fact is that you left me.  
Plain and simple. An apology does not simply make that go away like the flick of a Harry Potter wand. You deserted me when I needed you most. That's the only truth I know and care about,''

''I love you Bones-''

''No, you don't, because you don't destroy the people that you love!'' Billy screamed, losing his self-control rapidly. He wanted to punch him so badly his fists were aching for it. ''And don't you dare say that name to me ever again! You threw out your right to call me that when you left me out in the cold like I was some stray dog you no longer wanted,''

A pitching wailing cry erupted from Billy's bedroom, silencing the both of them, dying down the fight instantly. ''Umm, what the fuck is that?'' Billy asked, so stunned that he forgot all about his anger.  
''Well, that is one of the main reasons why I came to you,'' James said, curt. His face was still slightly crimson, but more at ease now that Billy wasn't raging at him anymore. Billy released his grip and allowed James to step back.

He walked to the bedroom and came back carrying a white bundle of fabric in his arms.  
There was a tiny baby inside of it, with piercing blue eyes, the shade that resembled the depths of the sea and dark blonde hair on top of her chubby cheeks. Billy wasn't too keen on babies but this one looked pretty adorable.  
She wore a pink dress and had a matching ribbon in her hair. ''You have a baby?'' Billy blurted out, his voice barely more than a whisper.

''No, she isn't mine. She's Charles' kid,''  
Billy's jaw faltered, ''Charles Vane has a baby?''

''Shocking isn't it?'' James agreed. A sad, tiny smile danced on his lips.  
''Why isn't he here then?''

''He's presumed dead, they captured him,''  
''They?''

''Yes _they_ , the ominous they. I told you that I cannot elaborate on the mission.  
But yes, he was taken hostage and we have not received any ransom demands, which almost certainly equals that he's dead. Killed. Our intel has not been able to verify it but to me, it is highly likely, inevitable even,'' James sighed, defeated.

Billy felt a knot form in his stomach. He had known Charles since his childhood and had really liked his personality. He was bold, big-hearted and unfazed. ''I'm sorry about that, he was a good man. But what about her mother?''

''Eleanor, she died too. Her car was hit by a pipe bomb. She passed only five days after little Sophia was born. They knew the imminent danger we were all living in constantly so they asked me to be her legal guardian if anything were to happen to them. I have it in writing. I'm her guard. However, that does not mean that I have any clue what it is like to be a surrogate parent to a baby girl.  
I'm here because I have no place else to go. I've been honourably discharged from the army and haven't found a place of my own yet. I sublet my own apartment years ago and only now learned that I've been kicked out of it because my landlord found out.  
So I'm a homeless former Lieutenant with a little girl and a harsh winter is coming that we'd rather not spend on the streets. That's why I'm here, to ask you if we can stay here until I've found my own space,'' James explained patiently.  
The baby laid happily in his lap, her bright eyes huge and smiling and he was rocking her slowly, gently. ''You know I remember holding you like this when mother brought you home from the hospital for the first time. I was so anxious that I might drop you, but thankfully I didn't,''

Billy scowled at him. ''Don't do that, don't try to get on my good side by manipulating me into getting your way. I know you better than that. False sentiment will get you nowhere,''

''It was neither false sentiment nor manipulation. I understand that through living with Silver you've grown overly paranoid and accustomed to people manipulating you, however, not everyone is out to get something from you. I was genuinely reliving a fond memory of you and me together as children. There was no motive behind it,'' James exasperated, sounding awfully tired and dishevelled.

''I won't allow you to talk about him like that, John was there when you were absent. I know how you feel about him but he is a good man. Loyal. True. When you left, I couldn't bear it to be alone in the house.  
It was too quiet, too strange. John moved in with me and helped me through my depression. A depression you caused in case you were wondering. Without him I would likely be dead right now, so you owe him your allegiance,'' Billy hissed. He then turned his attention to the baby and sighed. ''Give her to me,''

James carefully handed Sophia to him and Billy tugged the child onto his lap, holding her tight. ''She looks like him, like Charles. Same stormy blue eyes, same nose,''  
''She does, only she has her mother's hair,'' James seemed relieved to be speaking about another subject than his poor brotherly skills.

''Poor thing, another orphan in the world,''  
''Indeed,'' James agreed.

Sophia studied Billy's thumb with her tiny hands and suckled it into her mouth, unleashing unbelievable strength from her jaws. ''My God, she's strong,''  
''She's much like both her parents, Charles as well as Eleanor were exceedingly resilient too,''

''Maybe she wants a bottle? Christ if she'd been latched on a nipple right now I would pity it,''  
''I'll make her some food, you hold her tight,''

''She's not going to wander off anywhere yet, James,'' Billy noted sardonically.  
''I know that it's just-she's treasure to me all right. The last memory I have of my close friends. I want to keep her safe and I'm worried I might-''

''Might what?''  
''Fail her, as I did with you,''

''You didn't fail me when I was a baby, you never dropped me on my head, did you? Or forgot to feed me? Take me to school?  
Teach me piano lessons, tutor me with my homework? You did everything right when mother and father died. You were only a child yourself, just twelve years old. I was seven and desperate for love and leadership.  
You saved me, saved us. Yes, you may have been a shit brother for the past five years but you always were a pretty great one when you were in fact around,''

James choked back a sob. Tears shone in his eyes. Billy placed a warm hand on top his brother's shoulder and squeezed it tight. ''You did the best you could. And you will be a great parent to her, I'm certain of it,''

James clasped onto Billy's hand for dear life, holding their folded hands together. ''I've missed you,''  
Billy blinked. He gave him a short, strained nod. ''I know,'' he couldn't say it back to him, not yet. Maybe never again. There was still too much lingering between them that constrained him.

James released him to prepare Sophia's bottle and handed it and a burping-blanket to Billy. He fed her in silence and discovered that nursing a baby was actually quite calming for a troubled mind.  
Neither men knew what to say and for some reason, words no longer seemed to matter. Not in that instant. Sophia's warm head lulled against Billy's upper arm, her fingers curled firmly around his hand.  
She suckled like a starved animal. Billy contemplated making a joke about it, but swallowed it, the bizarre paradox of the moment overwhelmed him.  
An hour ago it had been just another uneventful Friday night and now he sat at his own kitchen table holding a baby, seated across from his brother who had been absent for years.

Just when he opened his mouth to say something, keys rattled in the chain at the door and it slid open a moment later. John stepped inside, drenched from the rain.  
Announcing that he was home to no one in particular. Billy's tongue caught in the back of his throat. This was going to be uncomfortable. When John came around the corner and entered the kitchen he froze in his step.  
His eyes fixated on James, who sat in his chair, looking equally shocked. John's gaze then turned to Billy, who tried to move, speak or explain but failed poorly at all three. He simply managed a small, helpless shrug and seemed to be stuck in the strangeness of the situation again. Captured by it, taken prisoner.

John's calculative blue eyes darkened, but Billy could see the sheer fear behind them. He knew John was absolutely terrified of James, always had been.  
They had never been on good terms and that was putting it mildly. ''What in the actual fuck is he doing here?'' John managed to say after what felt like a century of heavy silence. His eyes transfixed on Sophia. ''And does anyone care to explain the baby?''

When neither men said anything, John exploded. ''Will someone just talk to me?!''

Billy arose and handed Sophia back to James. ''Take her to my bedroom, I'll come to get you later,''  
For once, James didn't debate this suggestion, usually, they could argue whether the sky was blue or not. Even as children, they had never been able to agree on anything.  
It drove their parents mad sometimes. After they passed they still never saw eye to eye but managed to handle it a bit better.

When he had left the crowded kitchen, John sank into James' vacant seat. ''This better be good,'' he grumbled angrily.  
Billy explained the situation the best he could and when he was through telling it, John fell into a pondering silence. He was held up in a very deep part of himself, one that not even Billy could comprehend. John could lock out the rest of the world and nearly drown within his darkest thoughts.

''No,'' he eventually said when he had found his way back to the light.  
''No?''

''No, well I suppose there's fuck no, or fuck you. I don't want _that_ man in my house, I don't trust him and he hates my guts. Plus he's a lethal, trained killer, he might harm me,'' John folded his arms around his body protectively.

Billy reached over the table for his cold hand and took it. ''For better or for worse, he's still my brother and therefore one half of me. My flesh and blood. He would never harm you. He wouldn't do that to me. I cannot just kick him out on the curb with a baby!  
It's inhuman and immoral. Sophia is Charles Vane's daughter, I owe him my life-remember? He saved me when those older boys jumped me after school, kicking the holy crap out of me. They would have killed me if it hadn't been for him fighting them off. I owe him. I cannot throw his only child onto the streets when I can offer her a temporary home,''

John contemplated that reasoning for a long time. He scrubbed over the coarse hairs of his short beard and curled a hand through his dark curls. ''I'm not asking you to throw her out. She can stay. He cannot,''

Billy felt the blood leave his face and a shiver go over his spine. ''You can't mean that. He's all she has left, the one familiar person who has been with her since birth. Do you wish to take that away from her too? After all she's already lost? Because you're too selfish and afraid to be around him for a while? You're disappointing me,''

John was taken aback by that rationalization. But he recovered quickly as he always did. The man was a genius in his own mind. ''Perhaps you're right, unfortunately, you have to understand that you springing this on me was selfish too. You should have discussed this with me first, especially considering my problematic history with your brother,''

''Well, what did you think I would say to him huh? No thank you, take your baby and go live on the streets like some bum? I wasn't raised like that John, a family does not walk out on one another,''

''Yes well, your brother certainly heeded that principle did he not? He only walked out on you for five years without ever once contacting you.  
He does not care about you, can't you see that? He never has,'' John said maliciously, his eyes gleamed content in the faint candlelight. That tiny ray of misplaced smugness on his face, the one that conveyed that no matter what happened, he would always be five steps ahead of Billy, sent him over the edge.

Billy jumped up from his chair and slammed John against the wall. He heard his bones crack. Good. ''You take that back!''

John shook his head stubborn. ''Why? Because I'm merely confronting you with your deepest fear? That no matter how much you cared for him, he left you behind like you were some stray cat he no longer wanted. This is only me mirroring what you're feeling right now to you.  
That you do not like its face or the words it says, is not my responsibility. You love your brother, despite all he did to you. I know that and I respect it. However, if you insist on him staying here, I will have to leave, stay with Jack and Anne for a while. For you know that he and I cannot coexist alongside one another without things further escalating,''

Billy felt an intrusive headache coming up and he tried to find some solution that could help all of them out. He knew John was partly right. But at the same time, he didn't want to expel his dearest friend from his own home. He didn't know what to do. He sighed deeply, feeling dizzy as he searched for a solution that worked for everyone. ''You're not going anywhere,''

''Oh aren't I?''

''No, you two are both wise and clever adults now and I love you both. Right now Sophia's wellbeing is my highest priority. You will move your stuff into my room so that my brother and Sophia can sleep in yours, it's the biggest one we have. And when you will see each other, you will be civil. That's all I'm asking of you-and him. You do not have to get along, as long as you don't kill each other I'm content. You're staying here,''

John cocked a sceptical eyebrow. ''Right, so you are making my choices for me now are you?''

''Yes, I am. Because believe it or not, you owe _me_ a significant debt too. And this is how I'm choosing to collect it,'' Billy said. He gave John a death stare that made his friend shrink under his anger.

''You cannot be serious,''  
''But I am. And you will do this, for me. Besides: babies are great connectors. You two might actually bond over her presence,''

John cackled humorlessly. ''I wouldn't count on it,''  
''We have an accord then?''

John extended his hand to Billy. ''Very well,'' he said reluctantly. He rose from the wooden chair and made himself a much-needed cup of tea before slumping back at the table again. They only had two chairs, so they would have to buy another one for James. And probably tons of baby stuff too. Billy knew very little about babies and the care they needed. James reemerged from the bedroom and cautiously slipped back into the kitchen area. ''Can I-''

''Come in,'' Billy said as he gestured him to sit down across from John, who looked at something irrelevant at the ceiling. Anywhere to avoid eye contact with James.  
When John remained eerily quiet, Billy decided to speak. ''We decided to let you and Sophia stay here for a while. John will move into my room and you and the kid can take his,''

''Oh no, I cannot accept that, I can stay with you too Bone-Billy,'' James corrected himself instantly, trying to honour his pledge not to call Billy by his nickname again. He obviously felt extra awkward about putting John out of his own room.  
''I have the largest room, you have a baby. Therefore you need the space for her crib and all that. This is non-negotiable,'' John said evasively, still looking everywhere but at James. ''I do not mind it,''

That was a lie and Billy knew that all three of them realized it. ''Thank you,'' James said to John, who nodded stiffly.  
''Do you need many supplies for Sophia? I have tomorrow off so we can go shopping for baby things,'' Billy wanted to know as he poured some sugar into this tea.

''Well I have the basics in the diaper bag but I could use some more clothing, blankets, bottles, etcetera. A real crib would be nice, instead of this carrier thing,'' James said with a glance at the grey Bugaboo car seat.

''We'll go tomorrow then, oh by the way: how did you get in here tonight? I keep wondering,'' Billy asked curiously.

James smirked lavishly at him and revealed a key that lay in his hand. ''You never heeded my advice about changing your locks every now and then so my key still fit,''  
''Well, I'm going to bed,'' John announced after they moved his stuff into Billy's room.

''It's only eight pm,'' Billy noted.  
''And?'' John asked, putting a lot of emphasis on that one loaded word.

''Fine, see you tomorrow then,''  
John walked past them and stroked the baby's hair on his way to the hallway. ''Goodnight,''

James' gaze followed him with another one of his typical unreadable glances that painfully reminded Billy of their mum. She could be incredibly cagey and withdrawn too. ''He'll come around,'' Billy lied. ''Uh-uh, I'm sure,'' James snorted, disbelieving.

Billy placed an old bottle of Scotch on the table, one that had belonged to their father. He poured both of them two glasses and handed one to James. After he took a sip he fumbled momentarily with the buttons of his blouse before directing his attention back to his brother. ''Why'd you lie to me?''

James frowned, confused. ''What about?''  
''Charles. I went looking for you, a couple of years ago. I was worried, so I stopped by your old flat. Explained myself to the landlord and asked him if I could take a look around, look for clues to explain my brother's disappearance. Do you know what he said to me?''

James swallowed thick, took a sip and nearly spilt some over his shaven chin. ''Well?''

''That you hadn't lived there in two years. See according to him you had moved in with your ''soldier friend,'' the one with the deep voice and unique blue eyes. Isn't that curious?'' Billy inquired. James stoically said nothing and Billy's gaze softened. ''You two weren't simply best friends were you? I've often wondered when he was always around when we were children. You used to spent hours in your bedroom. He was more to you than just a friend, wasn't he?''

James' cyan eyes shone. ''Yes,'' he admitted. ''Much-much more,''  
''But Sophia-''

''An accident, we had a falling out and he made a drunken mistake. I can't talk about this anymore,'' James said decisively as he pulled his infamous proverbial wall back up.  
''I'm going to sleep, see you tomorrow William,''

Billy scoffed. ''William? Only mum called me that-once. When I was in trouble for breaking the antique coffee table remember?''  
''Oh I remember, I was merely trying something new, seeing how Bonesy is off limits now,''

''Maybe over time, it won't be off-limits anymore and you can earn it back,''  
''Maybe so, but who's to say that I haven't grown fond of your new name by then. Goodnight William,''

Billy rolled his eyes, shook his head but smiled wide. ''Goodnight James,''

He sat in the kitchen until midnight before he finally made his way to his bed. John was already pretending to be asleep, but Billy knew better. John would be wide awake all night, worrying and running countless scenarios in his mind about how this was all going to end.  
The sad thing was that Billy, as well as James, would end up doing the same. What a pathetic bunch of people they were.

_TBC......_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think guys. Notes and Kudos are like food to me. Thanks for reading. <333


End file.
